A Kiss is Just a Kiss
by Miss Avery
Summary: When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius. RLXSB Slash. Will be chapter fic. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**Author's Note: Oh God, please review. My self esteem is in need of a boost. I haven't written in a long time. Believe me. Hopefully this practice will be enough to help me finish or even just continue "Everything." This fic will probably only be something like 5 chapters. I warn you, I am not putting a ridiculous amount of effort into it. Any plot suggestions are very welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Miss Avery**

The fire in the common room was beginning to burn low as Remus reached into his bag to pull out another ink bottle, for he had just finished his first one. He was smudged in ink and looked utterly ridiculous with his head tilted to the side and his almost finished essay propped on his knee, the other leg nervously bouncing up and down as he looked at the clock. _2:45! _He was going to be sore the next morning; he always was when he stayed up late. Remus was a boy who needed his sleep, which was not a very good characteristic for a studious young man like himself.

His best friend Sirius, on the other hand, could seemingly go days without any sleep: which came in handy as he often didn't get any for weeks on end.

Sirius was the slut of Hogwarts. But he wasn't one of those lower class sluts that people despised and mocked. Oh no, though it was well known that Sirius Black had slept with nearly every girl in the whole school, no one seemed to be able to blame him. Why shouldn't he get his fill while the masses were willing? After all, it seemed none could resist a man who looked like that.

His dark hair was wavy and long, brushing his jaw line in the most seductive way hair had ever touched anything. And his slender frame ran up 5 feet 9 inches tall, not too tall to be considered towering by nature, but tall enough that he could become intimidating in a second if he so desired. Every boy wanted to be him, and every girl wanted to be _with_ him. In any way, shape, or form.

And that was why Sirius was usually up at all hours of the night, sneaking back into the dorm rooms at 4 o'clock in the morning, smelling of girls, booze, and dusty broom closets.

And it drove Remus up the wall. Not that he at all minded his friend having sex as much as he so desired, but because the overwhelming smells he brought with him in the night woke up Remus' heightened sense of smell, leaving the werewolf annoyed and frustrated. Not a good strain for the two friends' relationship.

Tonight was only different in the sense that Remus was actually awake when Sirius crept through the portrait hole, both the invisibility cloak and his outer robes slung across his right arm, a grimace painted on his face.

Remus stayed absolutely quiet, watching as Sirius tried to make as little noise as possible while tip-toeing towards the staircase that led to the boys' dormitories. Sirius' white school shirt was un-tucked and several of the top and bottom buttons were undone. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and one of his shoes was untied. He had the unmistakable disheveled look of a boy who had just finished with a romp in some small broom closet.

Remus finally gave a little cough and Sirius jumped about a foot in the air, spinning round to face the look of judgment the amber-eyed boy was now pointing his way.

"You're back earlier than usual." Remus said, unable to keep a straight face, his lips grudgingly spreading out into a smirk. Sirius groaned.

"The girl got cold feet. Cold feet! There I am, giving her the greatest pleasure of her life," Remus blanched at this, "and she tells me that she doesn't want to have sex! What kind of horrible little tease does that to a guy? Gets him all riled up and then just leaves! She didn't even give me a goodnight kiss, just blew me one as she ran back to her dorms. I swear, those Ravenclaws are getting more and more skittish. Maybe I am losing my touch." He looked contemplative. "No, that can't be it…"

Remus rolled his yes and crossed his arms. "Why don't you just go wank off like every other boy in this place."

Sirius gaped. "Remus! I have never heard such filth escape your lips in all my life! What has gotten into you?"

It was true that Remus didn't often say such inappropriate things. But he was tired, his head hurt, and Sirius was carrying a rather disgusting perfume smell with him, only worsening the werewolf's head.

"I'm just tired, and I have to finish this essay by tomorrow."

Sirius chuckled quietly. "So nice to see you suffering every once in a while, Moony. Now you know how the rest of us feel."

"I do not!" Remus protested, glaring at the dark-haired boy. "I just decided to rewrite this essay, as the first draft was not as exemplary as I would have liked." He gave Sirius a self-satisfied look. Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever you say."

Sirius walked over to the couch where Remus was sitting, and sprawled himself across it, one of his legs lying comfortably across the werewolf's lap. The infamous Black nestled himself in, shrugging his shoulders in order to make himself more comfortable. Remus smiled placidly at him and then closed his eyes, leaning back.

A few moments passed, when Remus felt Sirius begin to move around, taking his leg off of Remus' lap. There was silence for another few moments, when he felt a presence – and a scent – all too close to him. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Sirius Black staring right into his face. Remus gasped in shock, and then laughed.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" he whispered at the uncomfortably close boy's face. Sirius groaned.

"I can't stand it Remus, that girl left me in such a state!"

Remus was horribly confused about why Sirius was telling him this, and, to be honest, it was making him a wee bit uncomfortable.

"Well, Sirius, there really isn't much I can do about it."

Apparently, Sirius disagreed, because he was still staring expectantly into Remus' eyes. He gave the werewolf a knowing look, which the amber-eyed boy replied to with a confused one.

"Seriously, Pads," Remus finally said to break the tension, "you are a little bit too close for comfort."

Again, Sirius said nothing. He just continued to give Remus a look that the boy had a feeling he was supposed to understand. Jesus! Being friends with the dog animagus could really be a pain. He was about to laugh it off and remove himself from underneath Sirius' gaze, when the dark-haired boy finally began to move. However, to Remus' dismay he was, in fact, moving closer.

Remus could feel Sirius' warm breath on this neck, the slightly quickened breathing tickling his ears and sending odd sensations throughout his body. Padfoot passed Remus' mouth by mere centimeters and began nuzzling his face into Remus' neck. The werewolf really couldn't deny that it was an oddly pleasant feeling, but unnerving nonetheless. He almost lost himself in pure sensation when he felt a warm tongue dart out and begin slowly caressing the junction of his neck and shoulder. _No, _he thought, _this has gone far enough. _

Remus pushed the grey-eyed boy away from him and gave him an annoyed look, trying not to overreact and make the situation worse.

"Sirius, stop it. This is ridiculous…"

The handsome boy merely licked his lips and started to go in again, only to be shoved a little more forcefully away by an increasingly annoyed werewolf.

Since words seemed to be useless, Remus gave him the most meaningful, knowing, judgmental and forceful look he could. Which was, of course, useless on the other teenager.

"Oh Remus," Sirius finally managed to say, his eyes mischievous, "don't pretend you didn't like it."

Remus felt a hand creeping up his thigh and was thoroughly horrified to feel the beginnings of an erection start up in his lower body. He was really just not prepared to stop the actions of the boy. Who could really be expected to?

Remus mustered up the most non-pleasure-filled-lying-face he could muster, but didn't push Sirius away again, hoping the boy would catch the hint on his own; a hope that was in vain.

Sirius' hand found its way to Remus crotch and he started rubbing it gently with the palm of his hand. Remus groaned involuntarily, causing grin to spread across Sirius' face. The dark-haired boy leaned down and began sucking Remus' neck as he had been doing only moments before. After a few minutes of this, the tongue in question made a path up to the amber-eyed boy's ear, where Sirius bit and sucked at the lobe for a little while.

New measures of pleasure were coursing through Remus' body, and after a while Sirius' hips found their way to Remus' and he was grinding away.

The werewolf really wasn't thinking. In fact, if one were asked to find a time when Remus was thinking less than he was right at that moment, they wouldn't be able to. But it was a movement from up stairs – probably just someone snoring extra loud – that seemed to wake up Remus' brain, and suddenly many different, but equally disturbing and confusing thoughts were running through his muddled brain.

_Why am I letting him do this? For that matter why does he _want_ to do this? Is he just horny, or does this mean something else? And since when am I aroused by my best friends!?_

It was not a good idea, the werewolf decided, to go any further. The future of their friendship was already on the rocks, if they… finished, who knew if they could ever be the same around each other?

"Sirius," Remus managed to splutter through the thrust of Sirius' hips.

"Sirius!"

Finally, the boy stopped and looked into the amber eyes of his best friend.

"Sirius, please stop. Let's just… forget this happened. Go up to bed and we'll just not think about it again." He disentangled himself from Sirius and stood up, almost shaking with sexual frustration, but with a sense of self-satisfaction. "Right, um, bed."

Remus climbed the boys' staircase, leaving a very, erm, _ready_ Sirius sitting frustrated on the couch, thinking, well, who knew? Remus wished he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: I really had no idea where I was going with this chapter until I… got there. So I am sorry if it feels disconnected and awkward. Honestly, I actually like where it ended up but I would still like feedback! I got some really great reviews last time, but I lost track of some of them so I am really sorry if you didn't get a reply. How sad, I only got, like, 14 and I managed to lose track of some. Imagine how organized the rest of my life is….**

**Anyways, please please please leave reviews! I enjoy them so much and its not too much trouble, is it? Honestly, the few that I go last time did wonders for my self esteem. I was going to demand a certain amount before I posted the next chapter, but I am too afraid I wont get that many and it will just be embarrassing. Well, I hope you enjoy this new installment!**

**Love Miss Avery!**

Sirius was pissed, although he wasn't exactly sure at _what_. He sure as hell wasn't pissed at Remus – the poor boy hadn't done anything to deserve it. And he wasn't pissed at himself, per se. It was more like he was just pissed at the situation in general. He hadn't actually thought the plan through – in fact, kissing Remus really wasn't a plan. He'd been drunk on lust and tiredness, and was thoroughly bored of Remus' nonchalant attitude towards him lately. He just wanted the attention and something to do. At least, that was what he had been telling himself for the past few hours, sitting in the common room in the exact same position Remus had left him.

A few early risers were beginning to emerge from their dorm rooms now, wet hair hanging in pieces from their heads and their bags packed neatly for the day's lessons. Early risers were always such nerds. But then again, Remus was a nerd. And early-morning nerd at that… _Shit. _

Conveniently enough, Remus began to walk down the stairs of the dorm just as Sirius' epiphany was startling him into a standing position in the middle of the common room. The amber-eyed boy looked over at Sirius with a look of fear, which he quickly but forcefully turned into a smile.

"Hey, Sirius, didn't think you'd be up. Want to head down to breakfast?"

Sirius stood there with his mouth open like a fish, trying to find words. Instead, he just slipped on his shoes and dumbly followed the smiling werewolf out of the portrait hole.

The walk to the dining hall was the most uncomfortable experience that Sirius had ever undergone. Even worse than that time his mother had caught him replacing her perfume with a burning acidic potion that turns out, burns skin right off the body. Who knew?

Sirius decided, finally, that it was probably best to just shrug off the previous night and go along with this whole charade. Maybe Remus was right that it should just not be discussed. It wasn't like Sirius wanted a relationship with Remus – he didn't even think he wanted a continuation of last night.

Truth be told, Sirius was as confused by the events of the night before as he thought Remus probably was. He had _never_ thought of his friend in that way, and even after the night's event he was having trouble with the whole concept. A few memories of the night, the way Remus' neck had tasted and the feeling of that soft brown hair lightly brushing his cheek, were pushing at his memory and trying to surface into the forefront of his mind, but he pushed them forcefully back down.

Remus was looking at him from across the table, Sirius could feel it. But the minute he looked up from his toast, Remus' eyes jerked off in another direction, trying desperately to look carefree and casual.

But Sirius could see the fear right behind them. He could almost taste it in the way Remus' foot lightly kicked the table leg in a repetitive motion, taste the trepidation and tension. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

After an entire day full of very odd lessons, Sirius decided that it was probably best to speak to Remus about the whole matter. Things really couldn't go on being this weird between them. Sirius couldn't stand the thought of ruining their friendship over something so trivial, so stupid.

One problem with this was that some part of him thought that this might not be so trivial and stupid, and the other problem was that Remus was nowhere to be found.

Not in the dorms, not in the common room, not in the kitchens. And Sirius, for some reason, felt that consulting the Marauders' map was a little too much like stalking and invading his privacy – whereas simply "stumbling upon him spontaneously" felt more like something that would happen with two friends. Two friends with no problems whatsoever…

Thinking he might just give up and go back to the dorms to wait for Remus to come to bed, Sirius suddenly realized…

_The Library_!

Apparently, the stress of the day had severely affected his head, as the library was a place Remus constantly inhabited.

He took some parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill – so he would have an excuse for being there – and headed off to the library, James giving him an odd look as he made his way down the stairs.

This was to be expected, as Sirius was not one to go to the library very often. Partly because he didn't believe in studying when one was as naturally smart as he was, and also because Madame Pince hated him with such a fire as the world has never known.

Moony said it was because Sirius never returned his books. But Sirius liked to believe it was because the old and withering librarian harbored a secret burning love for him. Just like McGonagall – who he had dubbed "Minnie McGoogles," a name which he was sure she adored much more than she let on.

So upon entering the library he was forced to stoop past Pince's desk and then sprint quietly and quickly to the back shelves in order to hide himself. There, he began his search for his elusive werewolf friend.

Sirius had always maintained that the library was much larger than was strictly necessary, and never before had he felt this as much as he did now. He made his way up and down every isle, marveling at the notion that so many books existed in this world that would never be read by anyone of importance.

"So many authors' lives wasted in the pursuit of a book no one cares about…" he muttered to himself, brushing his fingers along a particularly dusty section.

"Oh Sirius, not everyone's ideals are to make something other people care about! Most authors write in the pursuit of pleasing themselves, not others."

Sirius jumped about a foot in the air and spun around (experiencing serious déjà vu from the previous night) and caught sight of Remus, leaning very slyly against the opposite bookshelf, a mischievous grin barely concealing his shock at seeing the object of his woe in the very place Sirius was sure he never expected to find him.

Sirius laughed nervously. "I hoped I would find you here…"

Remus rolled his eyes. "I am glad to see you were looking for _me_ and not a book. For had it been the latter, I would have been _convinced_ hell had, in fact, frozen over and there was no place for book-haters like yourself to suffer."

Sirius grinned, but then quickly tried on a more serious (AN: sorry for the terrible pun!) face. "We need to talk, Remus. About last night, I mean."

Remus visibly stiffened and his mischievous grin seemed to slip onto the floor.

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that."

"Actually," Sirius said, trying to inject a note of jest into his voice, "it was more like you _telling _me we weren't going to talk about it. I don't remember any 'agreeing' going on."

Remus looked a little more frightened at the prospect that they actually might have to go through with the conversation.

"Look, Sirius, I honestly think that it is best that we just forget it ever happened. There is no reason to make everything weird."

Sirius walked over to stand casually – he hoped – in front of Remus. "Don't you think that things are already a little weird? I know they feel that way to me. Look, lets just talk this out and then _afterwards_ we can forget it ever happened, ok?"

Remus looked hesitant, but eventually he gave in. "All right. You start."

Sirius was not entirely prepared for _this_ part of the plan. Especially because he didn't know where to begin.

Eventually, he decided that he should at the most obvious place.

"I am not gay, or anything. I mean, look at how many girls I've fucked!"

Remus looked at him and gave a half-hearted laugh. "Don't worry, Sirius, I never thought you were gay."

Sirius gave a sigh of relief. "Well then, what about you?"

Remus shook his head. "Of course not! Besides, that would quell my aspiration to remain terribly ambiguous!"

Sirius laughed, "A plan which you are failing miserably at. I saw you checking out Diane Biggon last Thursday in Herbology. Don't even try to deny it."

Remus chuckled, "you caught me."

Their mindless banter when on like this for a while. Talking about girls and classes and teachers and quidditch and everything they could think of. Things finally seemed to be going back to normal until Rmeus finally blurted out. "What made you want to do that, I mean, did you plan it or something?"

Sirius gulped. "No, I didn't plan it, it just sort of… happened. I mean, I was really pissed that that girl had ditched me and there you were, looking all helpless and alone. I was tired and it was so warm in the common room and everything. And, you know, you _are_ kind of skinny and soft like a girl. And your neck is long and your lips looked so soft…"

Sirius got stupid…again. He leaned down slowly, just slowly enough to catch the look of fear in Remus' eyes but not slowly enough to let it stop him, before his lips were on Remus' and there seemed to be a fire between the two, like liquids that, when put together, made an explosion. But it only felt like that for a second, before it began to feel wrong. Something was off…

Remus was not kissing him back. This time, Remus was showing no signs of consenting. And after a few moments, he pushed Sirius softly but firmly away from him – just like last night. Except this time there was more anger than confusion in his eyes.

"Sirius," he said slowly, obviously trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "What are you doing?"

Sirius _still_ didn't know how to answer that.

"What, Moony," he finally said roughly, pushing himself up closer to the amber-eyed boy, "no need to make a bid deal. It's just a kiss." He slipped a leg in between Remus' and the feeling of it brought lust into his eyes and… other parts of his body.

Hurt engulfed Remus eyes for a second before they flared up in anger.

"You really are a _slut_." He said, pushing Sirius away from him again and walking quickly away towards the exit, slamming his fist angrily against a table as he left.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: I have come up with a vague plot for this story. If I stick to it, it should end up being something like 12-15 chapters. Which is truly amazing for me. But let's just see if that actually ends up happening… Please tell me if I need a beta for my poor grammar. **

**Enjoy!**

**Miss Avery**

Remus was fuming as he stormed from the library, his eyes tearing up despite himself. All he could think was that Sirius Black was a _slut_. Not the handsome and playful boy who was just a little bit too promiscuous for his own good like everyone thought, but a full blown _slut_.

"…_no need to make a big deal. It's just a kiss."_

Sirius' words were still resounding in Remus' head, bouncing off of his skull and causing him terrible pain. His head was throbbing, his heart was pumping, and his mind was racing with numb anger.

_How_ could Sirius do this to him? Did six years of friendship really mean nothing, in the end? Was Remus really only worth a cheap fuck to him? No, he couldn't believe it. Not after all they had been through. Not after all they had done for each other, not after how much Sirius had come to mean to Remus.

Remus' eyes were dripping tears now. He hated feeling like some soppy wet little wimp, but he couldn't help it. Even through all his anger there was still such a feeling of hurt – of betrayal by one of the only people he thought could _never _hurt him.

He wanted to go to James, to tell him everything and be comforted. Usually when something bad happened, he went to Sirius, but he couldn't do that this time for obvious reasons. But he didn't really want James to know what happened, somehow. It wasn't that he didn't want to get Sirius in trouble – oh no, he would love to file a sexual assault report against the bastard – but he felt ashamed.

Remus had not by any means enjoyed the experience, really. It was uncomfortable and inappropriate and disgusting – just like he thought all Sirius' sexual encounters must be if he treated his "girlfriends" like that.

With no decency whatsoever had the animagus handled the situation – there was no tenderness or love or affection or… anything! At least if Sirius had been nicer about it Remus could have let him down easy and maybe, just _maybe_ their relationship would have gone back to normal eventually. But now, well… Remus didn't really know.

What Remus _did_ know was that he did not want to sleep in the same dorm as his almost-rapist. Ok, "almost-rapist" might be a little harsh but still…

Remus tried to think of another place he could sleep, but none came to mind. Until…

_Lily!_

Lily Evans was a bright and fiery redhead who had captured the heart of one James Potter. Not that the girl was at all delighted by this, for she harbored a deep hatred of the prank-pulling prat. In fact, she didn't seem to particularly care for any of the Marauders or their activities. Except for Remus. Disapproving as she was for his friends, Lily held a special place in her heart for the quiet studious boy, and anyways, she owed him a favor.

Luckily, he had not seen her in the library – where she usually was – so that meant he did not have to venture back there and find Sirius standing (no doubt) in the exact same place that Remus had left him. Which left only two places for her to be – the common room or the girls' dormitories. He knew for a fact that there was another prefect on duty tonight, so he thankfully didn't have to go roaming around the school to find her.

Before he headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room, however, he stopped into a bathroom to splash some water on his face and hopefully erase the signs that he had been crying. He didn't want Lily to see the tear streaks on his face and go all melodramatic on him. He didn't think he could handle that right now, or, in truth, talking with anyone about anything relating to Sirius at all.

When he reached the common room, it was to see no sign of James, who thankfully had detention (again, he wasn't in the mood for talk) or Peter, who was probably down in the kitchens eating a snack before bed. But, not-so-thankfully, Lily was also no where in sight – which meant she was in her dorm rooms. _Crap_.

Remus knew exactly what would happen if he tried to walk up those dorm room steps, for he had seen it happen to James quite often whilst he was blindly following Lily around.

So, he went for the next best thing to being horrifically humiliated by a huge fall. He touched the stairs lightly with his foot and then crawled his way up the stone slide that appeared – climbed slowly and painfully up it on his hands and knees, ignoring the laughs from the people down below. As if his life could get any worse…

Once he reached the top, he looked for the 6th year dorms and knocked gently on the door.

"Who is _knocking_ on the door?" he heard a very distinctly Lily voice answer. "When has there ever been a need to knock?"

Remus blushed slightly as Lily answered the door, her school shirt unbuttoned to a very low place just above her breasts.

"Remus!" She just about screamed, slamming the door in his face. He waited, hearing hurried rustling noises from inside the dorm. Finally she yet again emerged, but this time wearing her shirt buttoned, tucked in, and held closely together with her Gryffindor tie.

"What are you doing here? I thought that boys weren't allowed up here, the stairs turn into a slide whenever boys try to go up them. I've seen it happen to Potter a couple of times before, him falling unceremoniously back down, I mean its not even as if its that steep…"

She gave him a horrified look. "Oh God, you didn't _crawl_ up them did you? Oh no, what's wrong? It must be horrible, come inside and sit down. Is someone dead? Did Potter finally go too far with Snivel…I mean Snape?"

_Well, so much for no melodramatics._ Remus thought, stepping inside and taking a seat on Lily's frighteningly neat bed.

Looking around, he could tell that most of the other girls in the dorm were just as messy as his friends were, and it was just Lily who kept her things so neat. It actually reminded him a lot of his own dorm room, with Lily's anal retentive feelings about organization replacing his own.

"Lily," he said quickly to stop her from making more of a fuss, "would you mind if I slept on your floor for a few nights? Don't ask why," he said meaningfully at her look of worry, "it's nothing huge, I just need a place to stay for a little while."

She looked reluctant to say yes when she obviously desperately wanted to know the reason. He could almost hear the wheels of her brain turning, trying to decide whether she should refuse unless he told her why. He mentally crossed his fingers.

"Hey, you owe me a favor since I convinced James not to send you those singing roses at breakfast last Valentine's Day." She held her hand up in surrender, discovering she had been beaten.

"Well, I'm fine with it. I'll obviously have to ask my roommates, but Alice I am sure wont have a problem with it, and everyone else listens to everything I say. I think they are afraid of me," she finished ruefully, a look of self-satisfaction and amusement creeping onto her face. She gave Remus a sideways glance.

"_Don't ask_…" Remus warned again, looking at her sternly.

"I wasn't going to!" She protested, crossing her arms in a huff. "I just wanted you to know that if you ever want to talk about it, I am here." Her eyes softened. Remus was very glad to have a friend like Lily.

Remus lay on the makeshift mattress Lily had conjured up for him later that night, gazing up and the moon through the window. Sirius always made sure to close the curtains on the windows in their dorms, because he knew how much it upset Remus to see it all the time.

Remus sighed. He couldn't believe his and Sirius' relationship had become so screwed up in these past two days. If someone had told him a week ago that this would happen to their friendship, he would have told them they'd had too much mead.

And yet, as fucked up as it was, he couldn't help but think of that situation in the library as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what might have happened if he hadn't stopped the Sirius' actions. Of what might have happened if he had just let things progress…

_Remus stood by the bookshelves, on arm wrapped around Sirius' waist, the other resting comfortably at his side. "…no need to make a big deal." Sirius whispered huskily into his ear. "I kiss is just a kiss." _

_Sirius leaned down into the crook of Remus' neck, running his tongue up Remus' jaw line just as he had done that night in the common room. Remus groaned, and he could feel the dark-eyed boy smirk into his neck. _

Oh no you don't_, Remus thought, giving Sirius a mischievous smile. _You can't have control over me that easily.

_The werewolf ran a tantalizing finger down Sirius' chest, circling around his pecks and navel, and then making its way down into the band of the now panting boy's pants._

"_Tell me you want it," Remus said, his voice low._

"_Oh God, please, Remus!"_

_Remus slipped his hand into Sirius' pants and wrapped his warm fingers around the teenager's growing erection. Padfoot moaned and began pumping into Remus' hand. _

"_Oh no, not yet," Remus teased, and he slowly lowered himself down Sirius' body, grasping his hips and positioning the animagus' erection so that it would fit perfectly into his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head and slowly pushed his way down. Sirius was moaning even louder now. _

"_Oh Remus, suck me harder!" He gasped. "Faster!" He moaned._

_Remus replied by licking his way down the shaft, and then slipping the whole member into his mouth and allowing Sirius to pump into it slowly. The thrusts deepened and became more sporadic as Sirius bucked, his whole body tensing and then – _

"Shit, Remus, I'm sorry, I forgot you were there!" Lily apologized as she tripped over the very aroused boy sleeping on her floor, making her way towards the water pitcher in the corner of the room.

Remus groaned. Could his life get any more fucked up?

**AN: How was my sex scene? I would really, really like to know, because I am not sure if I did a very good job. Don't worry, they will get a lot more smutty later. Also, how was my portrayal of Lily? She is my favorite character (I swear to God I have modeled myself completely after her. You should see me, I look just like her), so I really hope I did a good job. She will probably have a little bit of a bigger character description later as well. Also, Peter will hopefully exist in this story. I am not excluding him because I hate him – I really actually think he is an important part of the Marauders – he was their friend after all – I just don't really have any use for him. But I might fit him in.**

**Oh yeah, and I am having a contest! Whoever leaves me the most fantastic comment and/or suggestion may have a commission fic from me. As long as its not terribly AU or het. But absolutely any slash or femme-slash at-least-vaguely-plausible story. I hope people actually give me nice comments in pursuit of this, or else I will feel terribly let down. I will either announce the winner next chapter or the chapter after that, depending on how good my comments are. Oh, and tell me in the comment if you want to fic, or I'll just think you were leaving me an awesome comment in good spirit!**

**Much Love,**

**Miss Avery**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 4**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: Sorry I took so long with this chapter, but real life got in the way in the form of finals. Duh-Duh-Duh. But now they are over! And I can immerse myself in the world of Harry Potter.**

**Also, I am sorry I didn't reply to reviews, but was being weird and it wouldn't let me! So I promise that my replies for the next chapter will be amazing, now that I have got it working again.**

**Last, but not least, I have decided that the winner for my competition is …**

_**Cyra Hakkai**_

**You all left wonderful reviews though! Thank you very much! And I will just sporadically be giving out the same prize to people who leave especially fabulous reviews! So keep giving them and you might be given the next commission fic!**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Miss Avery**

Sirius had been having trouble getting to sleep ever since Remus started sleeping in the girls' dormitories. He wasn't sure if it was because the sounds of Remus' dreaming had been taken from the room – sounds, along with James' and Peter's, which had felt like "home" to him for so long; or if it was because he was spending all night worrying about what he had done, and what it meant. He supposed it was a little of both, though maybe slightly more the latter.

Remus, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine, other than the fact that he wasn't speaking to Sirius. But even then, he didn't make a huge deal about it – just treated Sirius with cold politeness.

Quiet as Remus was anyways – only the very astute caught onto the cold exchanges between the two boys, or the unhappy and confused look in the dog-animagus' face.

Classes went by as usual for Remus – who seemed to find even more time to pay attention now there was no Sirius to distract him. Whereas Remus was having the opposite effect on the other boy – who found it hard to concentrate when he was thinking about their situation.

This whole "dance of the awkward" went on for about two weeks before Remus finally began to let up finally.

"Will you pass me the sausages?" The amber-eyed boy said softly from across the table.

Sirius looked at him as he lifted the gold platter and passed it downward, and Remus smiled! Not a particularly glowing smile – but a warm one nonetheless.

And things went downhill from there, with Remus slowly beginning to treat Sirius as a friend again – though absent was their usual playful banter and closeness. A couple days after the infamous sausage-passing, Remus finally decided to move back into the dorm.

Sirius was sitting in his usual spot by the corner of their dorm room, transfiguring a helpless spider into various things – including a fork, a record player, and a piece of red lace that looked like it belonged on a French prostitute – when Remus walked through the door, carrying a small bag of his belongings.

He purposefully avoided eye-contact with the brooding corner-boy and began putting his things up neatly in their respective places. While he was in the bathroom putting up his toothbrush and toothpaste (he refused to use the same stuff the rest of the boys used, after James had put a curse on it that one time that made the users teeth turn bright purple and flash various obscenities in different colors) Sirius walked quietly over to the werewolf's bed and sat down, waiting for his return.

When Remus walked back into the dorm room his eyes immediately opened a little wider, looking quite frightened of the impending conversation.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth stupidly a few times, trying to find the right words to convey his remorse. Finally, he decided to go for the classic apology.

"Remus," he croaked sincerely, "I am so so-"

"Look, let's just not talk about it," Remus interrupted, his voice reverting back to the cool tone he had been using on Sirius for the past few weeks. Sirius winced as though he had been slapped in the face.

"Ok, I know you don't want to talk about it, but I just can't deal with this strain on our relationship!" Sirius felt serious déjà vu from their conversation in the library just a couple of weeks ago, but hopefully this one wouldn't end quite the same way.

Remus grimaced. "Things will go back to normal eventually, Sirius, if you just leave them alone for a while! Gosh, it's like watching a dog pick at scab over and over again so it never heals…"

He gave Sirius a pointed look, and the black-haired boy took the hint and stood up, mumbling something about needed to finish an essay and heading down to the common room.

That night, Sirius was finding it even harder to sleep. It had been bad enough with Remus mad at him, but now he knew Remus wouldn't even accept an apology? Well, he didn't think he would be getting much sleep for a while.

It wasn't so much fear that their relationship would never be prepared that kept Sirius' thoughts on the fritz – Remus had made it quite clear that he wanted things as back to normal as Sirius did – it was more just the werewolf's odd behavior.

Instead of being ecstatic that Sirius felt sorry, he seemed disgusted that Sirius even wanted to mention it one more time. Was the idea really that revolting to him?

Sirius couldn't really account for his actions himself, but he didn't understand what was so horrific about what he had done. Sure, he had kind of forced himself on the boy, but it wasn't like he raped him or anything.

Sirius sighed. He might as well go along with the plan, although hopefully a little bit better than he did last time…

He lay there for a few minutes, letting his mind float like a ghost over the situation, trying to pick up on any clues as to his odd behavior. He was just going over what had happened that night in the library – trying to find a good reason for his actions – when he heard footsteps coming across the room towards his bed.

Remus footsteps.

He could tell they weren't Peter's because, well, they weren't heavy enough. And he could tell they weren't James' because the clumsy prat would have tripped over himself by now.

Why was Remus coming over to his bed? One would think that a boy who was afraid to even look him in the eyes in the daylight would be doubly afraid to approach his "molester" in the middle of the night … in a bed.

Quiet footsteps on the floor led to a quiet body climbing slowly into his bed. There was a moment – just a small one – when nothing happened. Remus didn't move and Sirius didn't move – hell, it felt like the _earth_ had stopped rotating on his axis. And then there were soft gently hands on his chest, and then another chest on his chest.

Remus' warm hands began moving their way down his stomach and to his crotch and – _oh god_ – nothing else mattered anymore because Remus was doing things Sirius didn't even know you _could_ do to another person.

The werewolf's head was buried in his neck, nibbling in his earlobe and breathing frantically on his neck. The amber-eyed boy seemed to have entered another world where this was all ok and normal. But, as said before, Sirius didn't particularly care what was ok and normal anymore.

Sirius ground his hips into Remus and the amber-eyed boy followed suit, thrusting his lower body forcefully into Sirius, only his soft hands' ministrations on Sirius' crotch separating their erections from each other.

As Sirius began nearing his climax, he put a sweaty arm around the werewolf's neck and pulled his face in close. But before they could kiss, Remus turned his head to the side, forcing Sirius' mouth into the crook of his neck.

But Sirius only pondered this odd move for half a second, because Remus was moaning and suddenly the world was spinning, and fireworks were going off in his head and his entire body felt like it had suddenly been turned to pudding.

Remus fell on top of him, gasping and sweating and still quivering slightly. Sirius smiled into his lover's neck and bit it, moving his way up towards Remus' sweet red lips.

But again, Remus avoided the exchange and instead moved his head down to rest on Sirius chest for a moment, before rolling away off the bed – padding towards his own and leaving Sirius, again, confused and motionless with shock at what they had just done.

Sirius tried to go to sleep after that, but the only thing that was going through his head was the three simple and timeless words…

_What the fuck?_

**AN: Yay! Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it! And please leave reviews, so many people have put this on their story favorites and story alert lists, but hardly any of them are actually reviewing. The more reviews, the more I want to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 5**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I have no good excuses, except for writer's block. I hope you all like this chapter, although I am not particularly proud of it myself. Hopefully, the next chapter should be better, and after that they should get a little more interesting, because there will be a) more twists, and b) more sex. The best two things a fic can contain, I always say!**

**By the way, I should be writing a story for Valentine's Day sometime next week, so I hope you all can read that as well! And also, its my birthday on Sunday (I am turning 17) So be sure to leave me extra special reviews! I will be sure to reply to them, as always, granted doesn't act like a butt and not let me.**

**Hope you enjoy this new installment!**

**Love,**

**Miss Avery**

Remus had had no trouble sleeping after the incident the night before, as weird as that had been. First of all, he had come to the conclusion that he would rather like to boff his best friend. Then he had done it. End of story, right?

Wrong, apparently, if the looks Sirius was giving him across the sausage platter was any indication.

Had Remus not made it _painfully_ clear that he wanted to not discuss, think, or even exchange surreptitious glances about what had happened the night before?

Guess he just hadn't been _clear _enough.

Now, why would Remus be having such strange relations with his good friend Sirius in the first place, if he didn't want a relationship? Good question. The answer, at least Remus thinks, is not very complicated.

There are only two good ways to have Sirius Black. He was rather like eggs. You can argue it all you want, but honestly the only _real _way to serve eggs is sunny-side-up or scrambled. Just as the only way to have Sirius is 1) Friendship with expectations but no sex, or 2) Friendship with sex but no expectations.

And, as boys of Remus' age are rather prone to prefer the latter when it is two o'clock in the morning and they have been having … erm … _shifty_ thoughts for the past few hours, Remus was now sitting here at breakfast, praying that the prat that was his new "friend with benefits" would not have a fit right there at the table.

The silence between Remus and Sirius continues, however, and neither James – who is gazing lovingly at Lily Evans, nor Peter – who is gazing lovingly at a piece of bacon – notice.

When it is time for them to go to class, the very _sane_ Remus picks up his bags and walks calmly from the hall, smiling at a few people and trying not to look backwards at a very _insane_ Sirius, who has managed to spill orange juice in his bag, knock over a first year and trip over his shoelaces.

Remus can tell this is going to be a very long day.

Transfigurations went by fairly smoothly, with only Sirius staring at Remus and Remus just as stolidly ignoring him.

Charms went nearly the same, except when they were forced to get into pairs and practice the shielding charm. Sirius was not paying attention to Peter, and instead still watching Remus – who was paired with James – and Peter actually managed to get most of his spells through.

At seeing this, Flitwick put his arm concernedly on Sirius' shoulder and asked him if he was ill and wanted to see Pomfrey. Luckily, Peter didn't seem to notice, and was not insulted.

But it was in potions that Sirius was by far the worst.

Remus was cutting up some newt eyes – which is difficult to do, seeing as they are a fourth the size of peas as is – when he felt a presence behind him. He had been feeling something akin to it all day, seeing as Sirius had been following him around with his eyes since breakfast – but this feeling went a little further and, sure enough, he turned his head backwards to see Sirius standing mere inches away from his neck with a rather frightening expression on his face.

The staring continued.

And continued.

And continued.

"Why are you doing this," Sirius whispered fervently, his dark eyes boring into Remus'.

Remus frowned. "What on earth are you talking about? I am not doing anything! Unless you count slicing newt eyes as 'doing something' which I certainly do not."

Sirius looked confused for a while, until a look of dawning came over his face.

"Oh, erm, never mind, Remus," he said embarrassedly, finally taking his gaze down to the floor. "I just … had a dream … it was nothing, never mind."

Remus half smiled. "Oh, if you're referring to what happened last night, that was no dream." He admitted finally in a normal voice, his head turning back round to look at the newt eyes.

Silence resounded behind him.

Sirius even appeared to have stopped breathing.

Remus, finally a little bit frightened, turned his head halfway back round and whispered, "meet me in the room of requirement tonight at eight. And bring the cloak."

Satisfied, he turned his head back around again, and resumed potions. He didn't even check to see what Sirius' reaction was to this. He knew Sirius would show up, no matter how confused he was.

That night at 7:30, Remus rounded the corner to the wall where he knew the room of requirement to be, still rehearsing a speech for Sirius in his brain.

Remus knew that his only chance of gaining the upper hand in this situation was by keeping his cool, no matter how tough the conversation got. That was why he had a fully written speech locked away inside his head, explaining in it the various reasons that he and Sirius should 1) Have sex, and 2) _Not_ become boyfriends.

Even the term "boyfriends" sent a shiver down Remus' spine. He had so little desire to be Sirius' boyfriend that he actually thought it dipped down into the negative area of desire – bordering on disgust.

He walked past the section of the wall three times, thinking all the while:

_I need a place to "talk" to Sirius._

He was pretty sure that the room was smart enough to recognize the mental quotes he put around "talk."

Turns out, he was very much right, because the only thing in the room that he saw when he walked in there was a very very very large couch. And a very comfortable looking one, at that. It was a dark sea-green color, and was just deep enough to keep on the elusion of a couch for sitting in, while still being big enough to serve other less innocent purposes.

He sat down in it, and waited.

And waited.

The minutes seemed to be creeping by extra slowly, and he was just beginning to wonder how exactly Sirius was supposed to be able to get into the same room, when Sirius came quietly through the door. He presumed that the room had recognized Sirius as the one Remus needed to talk with, and had therefore simply appeared to Sirius when he got to the room.

Sirius looked a lot calmer and more collected now than he had during the rest of the day, and Remus supposed it was because he was now assured that it had not all been an illusion and that, yes, Remus did in fact have at least vaguely non-platonic feelings towards him.

Remus tried to smile reassuringly, but perhaps it had not come out as such, because Sirius looked even more apprehensive.

"Sit down," Remus said calmly, motioning to a spot next to him on the couch. Sirius obeyed almost as though it had been ordered at him, and a few uncomfortable seconds passed before Remus finally cleared his throat and began his well planned speech.

"As you know, our relationship has moved beyond the emotional connection of two friends and into the more … physical sense." Sirius just sat there silently, giving Remus no feedback whatsoever on his feelings on the speech so far, so Remus plowed on.

"While I do not have any desire to end this new phase of our relationship, I also do not have any desire to push it into the more 'romantic' kind of situation, if that is ok with you."

He waited for a response, but did not receive one.

"So, I think it would be best if we kept our friendship as it was before. You know … erm … except now with sex." He finally finished bluntly, just wanting to get it over with.

Sirius sat there for a few minutes, looking rather like he was contemplating it, before looking up from the ground where his gaze had wandered and back into Remus' eyes.

"Okay."

**AN: Yes, I know, weird ending. But the next chapter will be the same thing (sort of) but through Sirius' point of view and then the scene will continue. And there will be sex. Oh yes, there will be sex. And hopefully it will not be as vague or confusing as last chapter's!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 5**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: This. Took. So. Long. I am sorry! This is for Cyra Hakkai, who has become my new buddy**_**! Dorks unite**_**! I don't want to make this too long, but I have a story about why I posted this chapter at the end. You need not read if you don't want to.**

**By the way, enjoy the sex!**

Sitting in the deeply set couch, Sirius waited for something to happen. He wasn't sure if he was waiting for Remus to make the first move or if he was waiting for his brain to start functioning again so _he_ could.

Honestly, he didn't know how to feel about what Remus had just told him. Should he be elated that Remus wanted to be with him? Or should he be upset that it was only in a "friends with benefits" kind of way?

Most importantly: why did he _care _in what way it was! Remus was sitting in what felt suspiciously like a bed, with his lips slightly parted and a pink tongue slightly poking out to moisten…

But these thoughts went swiftly away as he felt the weight on the couch shift – Remus was leaning slowly but surely towards him.

Time stopped as the amber eyes grew nearer and both of the boys' breath grew quicker, hearts pounding a little more forcefully.

At about two centimeters from Sirius' lips, Remus stopped moving – breathing hotly on the animagus' face at close range. His breath smelled like chocolate, Sirius noticed, and he wondered when he had had time to eat some.

_Stop thinking about chocolate, Pamplemousse, he is trying to kiss you! And stop calling yourself Pamplemousse in your head, its weird. _

Pushing away his internal thoughts and unable to restrain himself, Sirius pushed himself forward roughly and Remus' head quickly moved to the side, directing Sirius' hot lips to the werewolf's pale neck.

Remus groaned, leaving Sirius completely unable to analyze the move in any comprehensible way.

Remus bent his head even more to the side, allowing Sirius to cover the whole side of his face, neck, and shoulders with wet kisses that were probably – Sirius thought – leaving bruises. Not that he cared.

Sirius then moved up towards the ear and ran his tongue expertly along its rim, biting the earlobe softly with his small white teeth. Remus groaned again, and it sent vibrations from his jaw to Sirius' tongue, and Sirius lost the will to keep things at-least-vaguely-clean.

Sirius felt a warm thigh beneath his fingers, though he didn't really remember putting his hand there – but, oh God it felt so good to touch that warm skin with his hands!

He pressed his palm down a little bit harder and began to run it up the inside of Remus' leg, taking his time as he moved slowly up.

At this, Remus spread his legs a little further apart, detaching his neck from Sirius' lips in order to concentrate on removing Sirius' shirt. Button by button he worked, so slow that Sirius almost wished he would just rip the whole thing off.

But after the first few buttons, he found that the feeling of stressed patience and tension brought a whole new meaning to the word "lust" and he sort of wished that _girls_ would take this much time with him when they snogged in broom cupboards.

Once Remus finished with the buttons, he slid his hands smoothly onto Sirius' chest, gliding over his pecks and down his ribcage and then back up, sliding the shirt off of muscular shoulders and planting kisses to the olive toned collar bone now available to him.

Realizing he hadn't been doing much with his hands once Remus had started _his_ work, Sirius looked down at Remus, planning his best chance at an attack.

_This isn't war, Pamplemousse, calm yourself._

_Oh, but Napoleon, (the name he gave his conscience when he was arguing with it), there is so much strategy in the whole thing!_

_True, Pamplemousse, you make a good point. _

Sirius wasn't sure how comfortable he felt with touching Remus' crotch at this point in their "relationship," which was weird because he had fucked girls within hours of meeting them before.

This made Sirius think about the whole ordeal – why did he treat Remus so much differently than he had treated his "special friends" in the past?

There was no denying it: Remus was different from all those other girls.

This realization shocked Sirius to a point that was obvious even to Remus, who stopped and looked up, his face growing crimson.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sirius cringed at the very thought.

"God no, I was just thinking… well, never mind." He looked down at the now seriously blushing face of a werewolf who had seemingly just noticed what position he was in. Sitting in a secluded room with a shirtless animagus was probably a new situation for the werewolf. Well, Sirius _hoped_ so!

"Maybe we should slow down a bit."

The words were out of Sirius' mouth before he could stop himself, and he smacked a metaphorical hand to his head.

_What the hell, Pamplemousse! Have you lost your mind!? Here you have a previously innocent little werewolf pleasuring you in ways you didn't even know were possible and _you_ are the one to stop it? I have lost all respect for you._

Trying not to think about having just lost all respect for himself, Sirius softly closed his eyes and sighed, opening his mouth to either explain or deny everything he just said. He never found out which one it was because before he could speak Remus did.

"Yeah, I understand. I have some homework I need to do anyways, so I think I will just go to the library. We can do this … later, or something."

He was blushing so red with obvious embarrassment that Sirius suddenly felt completely guilty as well as astonishingly stupid.

"No, wait, I mean, don't go."

Finally, Remus smiled a weak smile.

"Its fine, really, you're right. Maybe you need some time to think things over before anything happens, anyways. I'll just go."

Remus stood up, picked up his bag, and made to walk out the door, when Sirius stopped him, hoping for at least a goodbye kiss.

Sirius, it seems, has a really bad memory when it comes to matters of lust.

Halfway towards Remus' mouth, he felt small hands on his chest, pushing him back. At one meaningful look from the werewolf, he backed away a bit.

Remus placed an affectionate hand on Sirius' neck, rubbing it a little in an only-slightly-more-than-friendly way. A look of sadness crossed the amber eyes, but before Sirius could really get a good look, Remus was gone.

**AN: 1) Pamplemousse means grapefruit in French. I don't know why I came up with these names for his inner Sirius. I have probably lost my mind.**

**2) Story time!**

**Ok, so I don't know how many of you read Accidents Happen by crazydbzfan87, but I do, and recently she/he posted a chapter in which there was more than one full moon. (S)he then tried to convince us there is more than one full moon in a row, which isn't true. Not that I care, its fan fiction. People can do whatever they want. But then (s)he got all this crap in her reviews and people were being really mean and saying her story was crap (for other reasons) and they weren't reading it anymore. **

**Ok, so I have really low self esteem and reading these reviews for **_**another**_** person's story made me feel all icky inside. So I suddenly thought that if I ever got a bad review, I would be really upset. Which is totally lame, don't let it discourage you if you have criticism for me. And then I considered quitting the story, and then I thought people would be even more angry if I did that, so I wrote the whole chapter tonight because I am freaking out. **

**And Cyra Hakkai is not replying to my email, which makes me insecure. Blek. **

**And I think I girl is going to ask me out and I am going to have to say no because I just don't like her that way and I **_**hat**_**e saying no and all this is stuff you don't care about so I will shut up now. **

**Oh, and add me on Myspace, because I need more friends: **** I have low self esteem and need you to leave me sparkly reviews. So go! Hit the button! Especially if you haven't reviewed before!**

**Kisses,**

**Miss Avery**


	7. Chapter 7

The morning after the incident in the Room of Requirement, Remus sat at the breakfast table alone, his head groggy, waiting for the others to arrive

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 7**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: This. Took. So. Long. I am sorry! This is for Cyra Hakkai, who I have completely neglected recently. I am so sorry! I really hope you like this chapter! Oh, and thanks to Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl for speeding this chapter along with your annoyed review, sometimes those are needed if I'm taking too long!**

**Enjoy!**

**Miss Avery**

Three mornings after the incident in the Room of Requirement, Remus sat at the breakfast table alone, his head groggy, waiting for the others to arrive. Unluckily enough, his wolf senses picked up on a very definite "Sirius" scent coming close, and he internally groaned.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy they were together, it was that he could tell Sirius was just barely managing to blurt it out to James and Peter.

He did not want that.

And, again, it wasn't that he wasn't happy or _proud _that they were together, it was just that telling the other two… well, it would make it seem like they were _together_ together.

And, again, he did not want that.

Sirius sat down next to him, a little smirk playing across his face. This smirk had been regularly adorning the animagus' beautiful features since "that night" and a part of Remus delighted in seeing it. It meant that Sirius was happy they were together, in any capacity.

"Hello Remie-kins," Sirius swooned, pouring himself some juice.

Remus flinched. This was not his favorite nickname.

"How about you never ever ever call me that again?" Remus said in an equally cheery little tone.

Sirius smirked wider. "Or else what? You won't nibble on my ear it that little wolfy way anymore?"

He said this last part in a whisper, but Remus still almost fell out of his chair, his face turning pink.

"Shut up! People are going to hear you…"

Sirius laughed, but it was not his usual barking laugh, it was a whispery croaky laugh that he had being using a lot lately with Remus. His hand found the werewolf's knee, and he squeezed it lightly.

Remus jerked his leg away angrily, going back to eating his sausages.

Sirius' smirk fell a little, and he was about so say something when the most annoying cough Remus had ever heard in his life came from across the table.

There stood Eve Plainsburgh, a very attractive fourth-year Hufflepuff. She pulled a piece of her short brown hair from out of her face, and leaned even more on her protruding hip, which looked like it was going to snap under the pressure.

Her blue eyes sparkling, she opened her mouth and an even more annoying voice came out.

"Hey Black, how ya doing?"

Remus was pretty sure that the most annoying part of her was that she was _trying_ to be sexy. Which wasn't working, in his opinion, although possibly the ten or fifteen boys staring at her from the surrounding area cared to differ.

"Fine, Plainsburgh. I heard you dumped David Feller."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I couldn't very well stay with the poof, now could I? Besides, there are much more delectable … meats on the market, aren't there?"

Remus noticed that every single sentence she used was actually a question. No doubt a psychologist could easily diagnose a self esteem issue.

But the sad part was Remus knew Sirius was going to say yes. No matter how annoying she was, there was no way Sirius would miss a chance to date someone _everybody_ else wanted. That was just not the Sirius way. It wasn't the _Black_ way.

Sirius' eyes darted over to Remus for a moment, but it was so fast Remus wasn't entirely sure if it had happened.

And then ….

Silence.

Remus could tell that Eve wasn't used to silence in her presence, she looked quite ruffled. But she soon righted herself and planted an even wider smirk on her piggy little face.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next Saturday, don't you know…?" Her eyes lit up expectantly.

Nothing.

Remus wondered if this was a new tactic of Sirius', just letting the girl flounder a bit so when she got the date, she would be even more elated.

"Did you want to take me?"

Ah, finally she had demanded recognition.

Sirius smile his most charming smile, and said:

"No, thank you."

Even Remus turned his head sharply in shock, along with the onlookers that they had acquired in the last few minutes of awkwardness.

Eve opened her mouth and then closed it again, obviously deciding between being affronted, enraged, or polite. She went with a combination of the three.

Putting on a sarcastic smile, she said "Ok, well, I'll see you around." And on her way back over to the Hufflepuff table, she pointed at a Ravenclaw sixth year and nearly shrieked "You! You're taking me to Hogsmeade next weekend, so look sharp!"

The boy promptly turned around and high-fived all his buddies. Remus rolled his eyes.

Next to him, Sirius was laughing, taking another sip of his juice.

"Why did you say no?" Remus asked, truly curious.

Sirius' smile faded as he turned around to look at Remus, his face confused. "I thought that would be obvious."

But before Remus could respond, James and Peter sat down.

"What happened? Why is everyone looking over here? Did you charm Harold Kinson's eggs to foxtrot with the toast again? Because you should have waited for us…." James said, a mixed expression of disappointment and amusement on his face.

But while Sirius filled them in, suffering the appalled looks and splutters from the other two, who obviously agreed with the other boys of Hogwarts that a date with Eve Plainsburgh was not something to be taken lightly, Remus thought about what Sirius had said.

­­

Later that day in History of Magic, while Peter and the rest of the class slept, Remus was distracted from his lonely note-taking by a whispered conversation between James and Sirius, who viewed this class as an opportune time to "enrich their emotional bond" (they used this an excuse to placate Remus).

"So why did you say no?" James whispered, less appalled now and more just plain curious.

Sirius sighed a country-girl sigh. "Because James, I am interested in someone else."

Now Remus was listening intently, having completely given up on note-taking.

James laughed, "You? Interested in someone? Impossible, there must be a mistake."

Remus could feel, more than see, Sirius scowl. "Look, I just really like someone right now, and dating Eve is not really going to help move my other relationship along, now is it?"

_No, _Remus thought, _it couldn't be…_

James sighed, defeated. "Whatever you say. I just can't imagine being so invested in a little crush that you would give up a date with one of the hottest girls in school. I mean, how do you know the girl even likes you back?"

Sirius' scowl turned to a beaming smile. "We have a little fling going."

And that was it, the last bit of evidence to help Remus realize it really _was_ himself that Sirius was talking about. He gulped, this was not good.

Remus knew that the only reason Sirius was so excited about their "relationship" (if you could call it that) was because it was new. Once the excitement about the newness wore off, so would Sirius' affections. And Remus didn't want to ruin their friendship. This needed to be a casual thing, and he couldn't have Sirius ruining his love life over a stupid little "friends-with-benefits fling".

Then again, as long as he started pulling away _now_, maybe there wouldn't be too much harm. He didn't want to pull away completely, just enough so that Sirius would realize there were still girls to be snogged, and one-night-stands to be had, and his situation with Remus wasn't important enough to give all that up over.

Yes, it was going to be ok.

"Well, I am happy for you I guess, but I still won't pretend to understand it."

Remus was a little more relaxed, and only half listening to the two talking when James finally brought up the subject again.

"Well, look at it this way, would you go out on a date with Eve despite how you feel for Lily?"

Remus paled.

How James felt for Lily!?

Sirius couldn't possibly like him that much.

No.

Never.

"Wow, man, I didn't know it was that serious."

And even though Sirius didn't reply to this, seeing as the bell had rung, Remus could feel the reply weighing down the air.

Back to the panicky thoughts of:

_Oh shit!_

**AN: Again, sorry this took so long. I wont take as long with the next one, I promise! Life just… caught up with me. And don't worry, Remus will get better … eventually, and it will be more romantic. I really am a hopeless romantic inside, I just like a bit of a challenge! Hehe. XD**

**Miss Avery**


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius was positively giddy

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 8**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: Wow. This is the longest it has taken for me to update! I am so sorry, and I really hope that not all of you have abandoned me by now! Life… uhg, stupid junior year and homework and trying to pass algebra and … meh. Its all really terrible. **

**Good news: I will be a) writing my commission fic for **_**Cyra Hakkai**___**once we get back in contact, which should be soon, and b) I am having another contest! Same deal as the last one, best review I get will get a commission fic! And remember, the faster you get the idea to me and more detailed it is, the faster I can write the fic!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon, and thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**Miss Avery**

Sirius was positively giddy. He had just emerged (rather rumpled) from a broom closet with none other than the beautiful amber-eyed dream boat Remus Lupin.

Not even double potions with Snape sitting right next to him (the Slug had decided this was a good idea) could possibly dissuade him from this happy mood. Remus himself looked a bit contemplative, but it didn't seem to be in a bad way so Sirius ignored it and started humming.

"Autumn rain and autumn sun, nothing's as good as my autumn hun!"

_You are ridiculous, Pamplemoose._

_Shut up Napoleon. _

Now, Sirius was not at all an advocate for the evil and tyrannous destroyer of souls called Severus Snape, however he could not deny that the greasy boy had given him a multitude of good idea over the years.

The marauders simply would not have their same reputation had it not been for the infamous "walk-up-the-girls-dormitory-staircase-watch-it-turn-into-a-slide-and-then-greese-it" prank inspired by Snape, who had accidentally slipped in a pool of spilled butter on his way out of the dining hall in 5th year.

Today, Snape's foul-smelling mouth was ready to provide yet another glorious idea for the bored Sirius, who had _finally_ grown tired of watching the back of Remus' head from the opposite side of the room.

"If you don't pay attention Black, we are going to get a detention for blowing up the potions lab!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to face him.

"Ha! Snivellus, are you trying to tell me you have _better_ things to do than spend an evening kissing up to Slughorn while he bores us with his stories in what he calls 'the _fun _detention'?" Sirius drawled unenthusiastically.

"Actually," retaliated Snivellus, his mouth growing sharp and angry, "I was _going_ to study for astronomy, seeing as the sky is supposed to be particularly clear tonight. Not that I would expect you to understand what studying i– "

"Shut up." Sirius interrupted, his eyes gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling as he had a brilliant idea.

Snape obeyed happily and went back to finishing off their potion on his own, glad that Sirius had apparently found a distraction from trying to help.

Sirius glanced back down just in time to catch Remus' eye from across the room.

Sirius smiled devilishly at him and winked.

Remus paled.

Later that night, Sirius began gathering his "ingredients."

Namely: a small blanket, some Butter beer from the houselves, several small candles, and one pillow.

He folded all of the "ingredients" into the blanket and picked it up, along with invisibility cloak, holding it all in his right hand as he parted the hangings of Remus' bed with his left.

"Wakey wakey my little werewolf," he cooed quietly, gently shaking the lycanthrope's shoulders.

Remus didn't move.

Sirius shook his shoulders a little bit harder.

"Hellooooo."

Still nothing.

Sirius snaked his long tongue out and ran it up Remus' throat. Remus shot up like a cannon and smacked Sirius firmly across the face.

Sirius laughed, "It's just me, darling, calm yourself."

Remus laughed back sarcastically, "I know its you, _darling_, why do you think I slapped your face."

Sirius ignored this and grabbed the other boy's warm hand, pulling him up from his bed.

"No," said Remus, trying to sit back down.

Sirius pouted, "Oh come on! You don't even know what we're doing yet."

"Don't care," Remus murmured, still trying diligently to get back in bed, "I am going to sleep."

"Get up you lazy werewolf! You are going to like this, I promise."

Remus gave him a wary look, but Sirius could tell he was caving.

"If I don't like it, can I bend you over and spank you?"

Sirius smiled, "oh sweetheart, you can do that anyway!"

Remus blanched.

Halfway across the entrance hall.

_Halfway across the entrance hall_ was the first time that Remus tried to stop Sirius.

"Wait, _outside_? No, no no no no no no no no! Its _freezing_ out there!"

"That is why I have a _blanket_, oh oblivious one!"

Thankfully, Remus accepted that and went on.

They trudged towards the quidditch field in silence, Sirius trying to grab Remus' hand the whole way, which kept moving unhelpfully every time he got close. He brushed this off and opened the gate to the vast field with the key he had stolen several years ago.

He dragged the confused Remus right down to the middle of the field and stopped, throwing the invisibility cloak off to the side and laying down the blanket. On it he put the pillow and next to it he placed the bottles of Butterbeer and the candles, which he lit with a flick of his wand.

Once he was sure that everything was in its right place, he turned to look at Remus' face.

Now Sirius would be lying if he said that Remus looked completely happy. However, there was definitely a smile on his face, and he laughed quietly, looking up at the stars and back down at Sirius.

"You are going to stargaze with me?"

Sirius nodded, feeling vindicated.

"After all these years of my _trying_ to convince you its fun, _you _are the one who is taking _me_?"

Sirius nodded again and gestured for Remus to sit down.

Remus obliged, staring up in wonder at the great sky above them, which was clear as crystal just as Snape had promised.

Sirius plopped himself down next to his gorgeous boyfriend, whose pale face looked almost godlike in the moon and candlelight. He sighed, and reached his hand out to touch Remus' face.

For the first time since they had gotten together, everything else seemed to fade from Remus' eyes when he turned to look at Sirius. He looked simply happy, like he looked whenever they were in the throws of a particularly mischievous prank, or when he was engrossed in a good book. Sirius though he had never looked as wonderful as he did now.

Sirius leaned in carefully and kissed Remus, almost afraid that if he did he might shatter the perfect lips. But they kissed back, as they always had, although more softly than they had done in their previous "sessions."

Slowly, Sirius rolled over on top of him, pressing his body cautiously and calmly into the werewolf's, taking his time for once and relishing the fact that he was _here_ and with the perfect person in the perfect place at the perfect time.

Everything was so beautiful and perfect he felt as if he could cry.

He moved his now hot lips slowly down to Remus' neck, running his tongue along the soft pale skin and biting softly on the warm collarbones.

When he finally raised his head enough to look at Remus' face, he found it in complete ecstasy, two perfect amber eyes gazing far up into the heavens.

Sirius smiled, and before he could stop himself he murmured, "I love you."

And everything changed.

Remus tore his eyes from the sky and stared at Sirius in apparent horror.

"What?"

Sirius closed his eyes briefly and said, "Nothing, its nothing."

But Remus was already softly pushing Sirius away from him and slowly standing up. But even though he was acting in a very calm fashion, Sirius could not help but see the sadness and even twinge of disgust as Remus ran his fingers through his hair unsteadily.

"Look, Sirius…"

"No, its nothing, just forget I said it, its nothing" Sirius pleaded, trying to take it back.

But there was no going back. 

"I just," Remus whispered shakily before regaining his voice, "I just don't think this is going to work."

Sirius almost felt like crying, but he held it in. "No, Remus wait…"

But it was too late; Remus had already started walking away, out of the stadium and out of Sirius' heart.

Sirius felt like with every step Remus was being pulled further and further away from him, tearing up his heart as he went.

"Wait…"

Up in the astronomy tower, Severus Snape frowned in disgust, looking down at the quidditch field, having abandoned his astronomy notes in lieu of a much more interesting spectacle than the stars.

**AN: Sorry its so emo! It should get a bit interesting in the next few chapters, and I hope to hear from y'all about how long you want it to go (till the end of the year? Till they graduate? Till James and Lily's deaths?)**

**Oh, and people should come talk to me on AIM! My sn is poetrygurl890, and I don't really care that posting this might get me creepy stalker people. Those are my favorite kind of people!**

**PS, does anyone think I need a Beta? Cause I could find one if you think I need one…**

**Kisses,**

**Miss Avery**


	9. Chapter 9

Remus woke up the next morning tired, a little bit angry, and a little bit sad

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss Chapter 9**

**Pairing: Remus X Sirius**

**Plot:** **When a bored Sirius kisses Remus one night in the common room, their relationship takes a turn for the... weird. And a confused Remus is left to try and fix things, without any help whatsoever from Sirius.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the vague plot. JK Rowling remains God in the **

**Harry Potter universe. Blek, I never get to play God…**

**Warnings: Slash. Don't like? Read anyways, you'll learn to like it.**

**AN: Ok, I actually have a good excuse this time. I was in Europe! With no computer, sadly. But, here you go. It's sad, not very long ******** and I apologize for the lack of steaminess, but I had to inject a little plot. Next chapter starts to involve "the incident" with the whomping willow, so that should be good. It also will be longer!**

**And to clear something up, in the last chapter I used a line that made it sound like Remus had always kissed Sirius, but I meant to write that Remus kissed back like Sirius always **_**wished**_** he had, not like he always had. Freudian slip. **

**Now try not imagine Freud in one of your grandmother's slips and enjoy the chappie!**

**Love, Miss Avery!**

Remus woke up the next morning a little bit tired, a little bit angry and a little bit sad. But only a little.

If he was being honest, Remus couldn't exactly say he was torn apart over his "break up" with Sirius. Ok, so he sort of slipped up a bit and kissed him, but he still didn't think he had put his all into the relationship so he wasn't truly upset about the whole ordeal.

The only thing that was really weighing on his mind was that he_ knew_ Sirius.

He knew that Sirius could quite possibly be crowned the Drama King of Hogwarts, and not many people would argue on his behalf.

Remus remembered in third year when he had been dumped by Karina Shawney, a sixth year who he didn't even like. The only reason he had been dating her was because she was older than him and attractive (it upped the ante on popularity for the third years).

But even though he had complained about how annoying she was and had been constantly trying to shut her up in sometimes not-so-tactful ways, he was genuinely shocked when she told him to piss off one lunch in the Great Hall.

Later, he even started to spread rumors that her back was covered in warts and convinced James (without Remus' knowledge, who they knew would disagree) that they needed to play a prank on her involving purple goo, hair removing potion, booger flavoured beans, and a rather appalling amount of rubber duckies.

Remus did not want to be on the receiving end of that many rubber duckies.

So, needless to say, Remus made sure to sneak out of the dormitory particularly early that morning in order to avoid the animagus.

He crept down the steps to the common room and just as he was opening the portrait hole to sneak just as stealthily out… he ran into both the person he least wanted to see, and the person he was least _likely_ to see at 5:30 on a Saturday morning.

Sirius, obviously.

Sirius did not look angry, oddly enough.

He looked worse. The worst Remus could ever imagine him looking.

He looked sad.

His eyes were red (he had obviously been crying) and his back and neck drooped dramatically in a very sulky position. There were great bags under his eyes, for he probably hadn't actually fallen asleep and his hair was in shambles, the most shocking bit seeing as he didn't even like his _dorm mates_ to see his hair when it wasn't perfect and often threw a blanket over it before crawling towards the bathroom every morning.

Remus was actually a little bit disgusted.

Part of him felt extremely guilty for making Sirius feel this way, part of him felt like Sirius deserved it when he had done something that Remus had made it very clear he did _not_ want him to do, but mostly he just felt disgusted that his rejection was able to affect Sirius in such a horrifying way.

Apparently, his disgust was showing on his face, because Sirius only had time to give him one terrified look, before he hid his face in his hands and ran off towards the dormitories.

Remus stood frozen for a minute, not able to get the grief-ridden face out of his mind, before he sighed, resolved, and started out for the Great Hall.

Halfway towards it however, whilst walking down a particularly unruly set of hidden stairs that were trying to tickle his feet and buck him off simultaneously (he usually avoided these, but it was the fastest way there and he wanted to finish breakfast before Sirius could get down), he suddenly had an idea. And, feet still being tickled, he ran back upstairs in the direction of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

Remus did not have very much experience in asking out girls. Ok, he didn't have any. But he had _seen_ it done countless times by Sirius and James (and even Peter, a few times, though he didn't plan on taking any tips from him)

But still, he was pretty sure he knew at least 5 things about what he was supposed to do:

Do not insult the girl while asking her out (a note he took from Peter and his diarrhea mouth)

Act cool, not so cool so as to seem you were too good for her (a mistake James often made when asking out Lily) but also don't _beg_ to be taken out (another mistake James often made when asking out Lily).

Have a particular day in mind, so it doesn't get awkward trying to fix a date.

Don't tell her you are a werewolf (he figured this one out for himself)

Don't tell her you are only asking her out because you feel guilty about having boffed and then broken the hear of your very male best friend (he was pretty sure this was an important one)

When Diane Biggon finally walked out of the corridor near the Ravenclaw common room at 6:45 (Remus didn't want to wait right outside because he didn't want to explain why he knew the where the actual common room entrance was) Remus had already prepared what he was going to say.

"Hey, Diane?" he said quietly, tapping her shoulder softly. (He figured it was a good idea to call her by her first name, seeing as he was asking her out.)

"Oh, Lu- Remus! What are you doing here?" she blushed, predictably, shooing off a few of her friends who had stopped with her and turning to face him.

"Erm…" Remus could already feel the whole speech slipping out of his mind.

Diane smile reassuringly, and Remus gained some confidence.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about the Hogsmead trip next weekend."

She absolutely beamed, which Remus suspected was a positive sign.

"Did you maybe want to go with me?"

If possible, her smile grew larger. "Oh yes! I was hoping you would ask me!"

She was? He had been expecting to have to convince her of his charms a little bit more…

"Wanna go down to breakfast," she almost sang at him.

"Oh, um, yeah sure… but let's sit with your friends, I would love to meet them." Actually he just didn't want Sirius to explode, because that would be gross, but he also thought that was something that she would like.

He was, apparently, correct, seeing as all her girlfriends giggled endlessly when he sat down with them and let them lightly interrogate him wish silly questions.

But even as he sat, basking in the warmth of his success, he couldn't help himself from thinking of Sirius.

Now that he had successfully distanced himself from the relationship (or so he thought) he found that he was actually kind of sad that their fling was over.

Ok, well, after what Sirius said he wasn't really _sad_ that it was over, just dissapointed that things had to turn out the way they did. He thought about how nice it had been to hold Sirius in his arms and bite his neck, even about how terrifying and yet electrifying it had been to finally kiss him that night under the stars.

But that only made him think of those three little words uttered in moonlight, and he was disgusted again.

Later, once the questions had died down and he was eating eggs while lightly talking with Diane, he could feel eyes on him from the Gryffindor table, but he did not look up.

**AN: Mleh, poor Siri! But things will get better, I promise, once I get through all of the emoness. Oh, and like how I brought Diane back from the second chapter? I was proud of that.**


End file.
